Lucario's Secret
by ghost509
Summary: To put it short, Ash gets horny when Lucario wears lingerie. Ash X Male Lucario Yaoi one-shot. This is like, the future after Aura of Love's Desire. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, OR IF YOU'RE UNDER 18. MUST BE 18 TO READ. MUST BE 18 TO READ. MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ. NO EXCEPTIONS. MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ! MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ! 18 OR OLDER!


"Lucario, I'm home!" Ash exclaimed with a smile, as he opened, walked in, and closed the door to his house, before slipping off his shoes and placing them on a small rug beside the door. It had been a two years since Ash and Lucario found their love for each other, and already so much had changed. Ash had won the Hoenn League, but decided to wait and train before taking on the Elite Four and Champion. But besides that, Ash's mother Delia, bless her soul, had died last year due to old age. Ash was broken by her death, but had Lucario to comfort him the most out of all his friends and Pokémon. So after that, he got the house and various things in her will, mentally thanking her for it. So, he and Lucario moved the objects out of her room, placed them in storage, and made the now empty room their own.

The two had changed very much, mainly in appearance though. Ash had grown to be 6'2, towering over Lucario by at least five or six inches. He had obtained more muscle and had gotten stronger, both physically and mentally. But the thing Lucario loved/lusted most about Ash's change, was the fact his dick had grown a few inches, and gotten thicker. While Lucario's changes, were much more, uh, feminine. Lucario's hips had gotten wider and had a nice curve, his ass more plump and soft, yet tight and graspable, along with his eyes lashes getting a little longer. In fact, if wasn't for his own length, which had grown to be six and a half inches, along with having absolutely no breasts what so ever, most would have thought he was a female on sight. And, with what Lucario occasionally wore for Ash, didn't help wither he was a boy or not.

"I'm in the kitchen master." Lucario called back. Ash grinned at the announcement, before walking towards and entering the kitchen, but his eyes widen and cock went rigid at the site before him. Lucario was at the counter, possibly making lunch, but for a reason unknown to Ash, who did not care, was wearing a silky black bra and thong. Ash could never tell why Lucario would wear these sometimes, but for some strange and arousing reason, made Ash instantly hard.

"Like what you s-?" Lucario started to ask, only to stop and moan as he felt Ash start sucking and biting his neck, while Ash's hands roamed his front, getting close to his panty covered sheath, only to move away at the last second. Lucario let out a cry as Ash's bit roughly on a sensitive spot on his neck, almost breaking skin. Lucario loved when Ash was like this. Turned on so badly, that he would a primal animal in the sheets.

Lucario felt Ash move him over to the table, before bending the jackal over. Lucario's ears perked at the sound of zipping and something, cloth and metal, hitting the floor. He whimpered as Ash hooked two fingers under the thong, before moving the stringy cloth away, revealing his puckered hole. Lucario's member throbbed in the small clothing, before his heart rate increase as Ash's hand gripped harshly onto his hips. Ash quickly lined himself up, before slamming into his sexy little Lucario, moaning as Lucario's ass gripped and milked his cock. Lucario cried out in feral pleasure as Ash thrusted completely inside, smashing the jackals prostate with a hard thrust.

Ash pulled back until the tip of his dick was inside, before thrusting and hilting himself inside of the jackal. He pulled back and thrusted back in, before getting a rhythm going. Lucario grabbed tightly onto the table, clenched his eyes, and moaned as Ash rocked him and table back and forth, thrusting in and out as a speeding pace. With every hard thrust, Lucario would give out a girly cry when Ash smashed into his prostate. But he started to whimper as his own cock started spewing pre, getting close to a orgasm but never going over the edge.

Ash moaned as he shot his own pre in Lucario's clenching ass, lubing him enough for Ash to thrust faster and harder. Lucario's ass started clenching harder and harder on Ash's length, putting it in a vice grip. Ash leaned over Lucario, still thrusting hard and fast, and bit roughly on the jackals shoulder, before groaning as he came. Lucario moaned as he felt his tail hole getting filled to the brim with Ash's cum. After a few seconds Ash pulled out of Lucario, allowing some seed to drip from the now stretched hole, and some from his tip landing on the jackals blue ass. Lucario whimpered as he hadn't cum yet, but yelped as Ash roughly and harshly grabbed his very sensitive ears, jerking his body up before dragging and pulling him away from the kitchen.

"W-Where are w-we going Master?" Lucario stuttered out, watching as Ash used one hand to take off his shirt almost completely.

"You wanna tease me like that? Well then, you need punishment." Ash growled out, before opening the door to his and Lucario's room, before dragging said Pokémon inside, not even bothering to close the door.

Lucario felt himself being forcefully onto the bed, landing on his back. He looked up, blushing as Ash walked towards him, totally naked and member throbbing. The boy crawled onto the bed, forcefully spreading Lucario's legs apart and leaning down. Lucario started to shake slightly at the look on Ash's face and in his eyes. It was pure, primal/animalistic lust, guaranteeing a hard, rough, and pleasurable fucking.

Ash smashed his lips against Lucario's, darting his tongue into the Pokémon's mouth and dominating his tongue. Lucario moaned as Ash roughly kissed him, moving his tongue all throughout the jackals mouth, tasting his inner cavern. Lucario wrapped his arms around Ash's neck, while Ash placed his hands onto the Pokémon's hips. They broke the kiss, panting and staring into each others loving and lusting eyes.

Lucario felt one of Ash's hands slide behind his ass, once again pulling the stringy thong away, far enough for his tail hole to be uncovered. Ash pulled back Lucario's hips, setting the tip of his throbbing member at the cum filled hole. Lucario's legs instantly wrapped around Ash's hips, along with his arms around Ash's neck. Ash smirked at Lucario's willingness, and quickly thrusted in the once again, tight ass of Lucario.

Lucario buried his face into Ash's neck, letting out a cry of pleasure as Ash smashed into his tail hole once again, hitting his sensitive and bruised prostate with ease. The trainer didn't give the Pokémon time to adjust, before he humping rough and fast into the jackal, moaning as his ass clenched onto his own length, as if for dear life. Lucario bit his lip, giving off muffled cries as Ash slammed repeatedly into his sore ass, feeling like the submissive slut that he was. The poor jackal whimpered as his panty covered cock rubbed against Ash's stomach, shooting out ore but for some reason, never climaxing.

Ash was able to let go of Lucario's right hips, reaching behind Lucario while his left arm held the Lucario's bottom back. The Pokémon gasped as he heard a click, feeling his bra come off, leaving him feeling exposed, and watched as Ash throw it to the side of the bed. Ash smirked down as Lucario's nipples were erect from pleasure, just begging to be bitten and sucked. Which Ash did. The trainer brought his head down to the jackals right nipple, bringing the nub into his mouth and sucking.

Lucario moaned as his sensitive, right nipple was sucked on, allowing him to feel more like a girl on the second. Ash brought the nub between his teeth, biting and slightly chewing on it, while his tongue danced across the top. Ash let the nub out of hit mouth, panting as it was soaked in his saliva. He turned to attention to the left nipple, before bringing it into his mouth and giving it the same treatment. Lucario threw his head back and moaned as Ash's teeth and tongue played with his left nipple, teasing and arousing the already climaxed wanting jackal. Ash once again, stopped his treatment on Lucario's tits, before thrusting in again.

The two lovers buried their heads into each others necks, biting into each other and moaning as Ash shot more pre into Lucario's tail hole. Ash moved his hands from Lucario's hips, and grabbed the jackals ass cheeks for more support, his fingers nail digging into the skin. The human moaned as he came once more, spilling his thick cum into the Pokémon's already filled asshole. Lucario groaned/moaned as Ash continued to thrust into his ass, spilling hot seed into the jackals entrance.

After shooting a few rounds of cum into his femboy-ish Lucario, Ash stopped his shooting and biting, gasping in tired pleasure. Lucario felt his arms go weak, forcing him to let go of Ash's neck and letting him fall onto his back, legs still wrapped around Ash's hips. Lucario closed his eyes and sighed happily, believing it was over. But gasped as Ash quickly exited him, flipping their positions so Lucario was on top and Ash was on his back. But then the jackal felt himself turned around, facing away from Ash as he hovered above the boys still hard member.

On instinct, Lucario's paws shot backwards, setting on either side of Ash's hips. Ash and Lucario never tried the reverse cowgirl position, but knew what it was thanks to searching stuff like it and more up on the internet. The trainer grabbed the Pokémon's hip, before forcefully bringing the jackal down onto his still hard, yet now sensitive cock.

Lucario cried out as being penetrated again, his already abused prostate getting smashed once more. Ash started bouncing the Pokémon on and off his dick, feeling his cum filled ass clench onto his cock. The jackal could only moan as he was bounced on and off Ash, trying his best to keep up with the trainer. But he bit his lip and whimpered loudly as his own member throbbed painfully in his lingerie, only shooting small amounts of pre and nothing else. Lucario felt like he would explode any second, so he did the only thing he could do.

Lucario took his hands off the bed, forcing Ash to do all the work, who was unaffected by it. The Pokémon's paws shot into his panties, before bringing out his continuously throbbing member. His paws grabbed onto his length, before he started to jack himself furiously off, moaning as Ash fucked his ass, shooting more pre inside.

The jackal felt his prostate repeatedly smashed into, until it became too much. With a loud cry/roar, Lucario finally came. His cock throbbed in his paws, before his blue balls(literally and metaphorically) tightened, before baring his teeth and crying out, as thick cum finally shot from his dick, getting blasted onto the wall opposite of the bed, along with onto the floor, and bed. His ass tightened and clenched onto Ash, the hardest it had that day. With a moan Ash orgasmed as well, shooting more cum into Lucario's already filled ass.

Weak and tried from their orgasms and fucking, Ash's arms gave out, allowing Lucario to fall back onto his love. Ash's stomach and chest met with Lucario's back ,allowing the Pokémon to lay on him. They each panted and shook from sex, while Lucario moaned as his ass, was filled with cum. He arched his back slightly allowing Ash semi hard member to exit his ass, which dripped with seed after being filled so many times.

Lucario weakly slipped off his sweat and cum drenched panties, before throwing them onto the ground, along with his bra. But due to being fucked so much, his body was weak and tried, not capable of holding him for long. While shaking, Lucario fell back onto Ash, shoving the trainers cock back into his asshole, drawing groans between the two. But the jackal gasped and moaned as Ash's hands stroked his stomach and chest, tweaking his nipples and grabbing onto his sensitive spike.

"M-Maybe I-I s-should w-wear lingerie m-more often." Lucario stuttered out, whimpering as one of Ash's hands dangerously got close to his limp dick, but retreating at the last second.

"You do that, and you'll never leave my grasps." Ash whispered into his ear.

"A-And, w-what would y-you do if I-I di-did do t-that." Lucario struggled getting out.

"If you would do that, then I would take a day, or ten off, stay and keep you in bed, fuck you until you're filled and covered in my hot cum, take you into the bathroom, clean you up and fuck you more, bring you back into bed and fuck you until you passed out." Ash informed with a slight growl. Lucario could only blush, gasp and moan at the idea, loving and hoping to would be true.

"I would love that idea Master." Lucario purred in a seductive tone, trying to make his alpha/lover horny. It worked, because the jackal moaned as Ash's thick, long cock harden in his tight ass once more. The Pokémon felt himself being pushed off Ash, and into the all four position. Ash's hands gripped his hips once more, before he the felt Ash's cock about to thrusted inside.

"Then lets make that idea a reality." Ash stated with a lusty growled. With that he thrusted fully into Lucario's cum filled asshole, smashing the jackals bruised, abused prostate. Lucario cried out as Ash smashed into his prostate, sending a shockwave from his ass to his dick, causing it to harden once more.

Today, was gonna be a fucking great day! With Ash as the alpha, and Lucario as the submissive, slutty, cum dumpster, beta!


End file.
